Conveying machines or conveyors are typically used in a variety of industries to transport items from one location to another. Depending upon the particular industry and the particular use, conveyors can be adapted or configured in specific ways. For example, pharmaceutical companies or drug manufacturers utilize conveyor devices to dispense and count tablets or capsules (i.e., pharmaceutical products), as provided from a feed source or hopper, into containers, such as plastic bottles. To provide such transport, the conventional conveyor device includes a set of slats and a drive mechanism that moves the set of slats from the hopper to the containers. Each slat defines a set of cavities that separates and holds the product. By separating the product into separate cavities, the slats allow the conveyor device to count and dispense the product into the bottle, according to particular set-up and control instructions.